


【（银）高银】世界一隅

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 3





	【（银）高银】世界一隅

1

高杉见到银时是在一次音乐节的后台。彼时高杉还乍露头角，不到16岁，气质虽然不羁嚣张但是也没那么冷，没有太习惯这种节目的节奏，手里还端着杯可乐，像个逃课过来看热闹的少年，不像是表演者本人。

他用力吸干杯子里的可乐，转头看了几圈，懒洋洋的扭头：“万齐，这儿有垃圾桶吗？”

带着耳机的青年抱着手闭着眼，仿佛沉浸在音乐的世界里，完全没有回答问题的打算。

高杉“啧”了一声，站起身向外走，他身后的男人开口：“放桌子上就行，工作人员会收拾。”

高杉探出去的脚又回来了，转身走到桌子旁边放下杯子，扭头看向开口的男人。

他靠在桌沿上，左脚搭着右脚，拉了下眼睛上挂着的墨镜，突兀的开口：“我们认识？”

银时抬眼看了他一眼，挑挑眉：“不认识，怎么？”

“你一直在看我。”高杉抱着手，脚敲敲桌腿，似乎觉得对方看着还顺眼，开口，“我是高杉，高杉晋助。怎么称呼？”

“银。”银时简短的回答。

“啊——说唱的？”高杉反应过来似的挑眉，笑了起来，“就说听你的声音耳熟。”

银时不置可否。

高杉也没介意，靠在那里站了片刻，手插在兜里，转身看了看四周，活动筋骨一样的踢了两下腿。

他舞蹈功底很好，随便一踢腿就几乎劈成直线，然后一个转身在万齐旁边随意坐下，开口抱怨。

“晒死了。还是晚上好。”

他从兜里拿出盒润嗓子的糖，自己吃一颗，然后递给银时，晃晃盒子，糖在里面撞的咣当咣当的响。

“吃吗？”

银时从兜里掏出一盒相同牌子的糖，晃了晃：“不用，谢谢。”

高杉看了看，挑眉：“柠檬的？柠檬的太甜，齁嗓子。”

“我喜欢吃甜的。”银时回答。

2

“后来你的粉丝出现太多，主办方不得不把你转到了最大的舞台上。”旁边的人说，“当时我也在现场，真的是万人空巷啊。”

高杉心不在焉的玩弄着手指上的戒指，还算礼貌的点点头：“似乎有这回事。”

“今天能够遇到你的确很高兴。”对方伸出手机，“交换个联系方式吗？”

高杉歪头看了对方两秒，然后抬起手轻飘飘的掏出手机，低沉的声音笑了一声，一边打开屏幕，一边然后随口问：“你知道银吗？”

他问得突兀，对方一愣。

“也是说唱的。”高杉淡淡说，“他似乎不常来这种节目。”

“啊，银啊。”对方反应过来，看向高杉，“你们见过？”

高杉靠回椅子上，头向后倒去：“为什么呢——有点在意？”

对方观察着他的神色，然后开口：“他业内本名叫坂田银时，很久以前就是这里的人了。我和他来往不多，非要说的话——他可能是你的粉丝呢。”

对方笑了笑。

高杉把头重新扳了回来，看着对方眼底带着点恶意的神色，脸色不变，只是带着点玩味地笑了笑：“怎么说？”

“只是听过一点传闻而已。不过不少人看到过他的手机屏幕，是你的日常照。”对方叹了口气，“这个圈子里挺乱，小心点倒也没什么。”

“那还真是可惜啊。”高杉懒洋洋的说，把手里的手机扔回兜里。

3

高杉自然不觉得可惜。

高杉觉得有趣极了。

大概是命中有缘，他的第二张专辑想要尝试说唱，其中guest还真的被他找来了银时。

高杉罕见热情的伸出手，和银时交握，然后解释似的开口：“我们见过。”

“上半年在后台有过一面之缘。”银时不轻不重的笑了笑，“恭喜走红。”

“你拒绝了我的糖。”高杉说着，话锋一转，“我能看一眼你的手机屏保吗。”

银时笑容不变：“哈？”

“屏保。”高杉大方拿出手机，打开屏幕，又划了一下指纹解锁，露出了里面app的屏幕，“这样。”

“那个，晋助——”身后经纪人武市出面开始圆场。

“没关系。”银时礼貌的开口，抬起手拿出了手机。

高杉有点失望。

不过转念想了想，又不是什么surprise合作，倒也无可厚非。

然后他就看见了自己的脸出现在了屏幕上。

银时和他的动作一样，单手解锁，露出了里面屏幕另外一张高杉的脸，然后又利落的收回了手，笑了笑：“听说了？”

高杉舔了舔嘴唇，低声笑了一声：“你应该换一张。第二张我自己最讨厌了。”

“粉丝们喜欢。”银时笑了笑，“看着乖，反差萌，算是福利？”

高杉靠着门，抬眼打量着银时。

他比银时低了有大半个头，随意的挂着黑色的短袖，在一片寂静的尴尬中清晰的嗤笑了一声，然后轻快的向后一步让开门：“欢迎。”

4

做音乐是一件很耗人的事情。

特别是高杉和银时都不是在细节上含糊的性格，半首曲子推敲完已经到了晚上，在工作室白色冷光的光芒下高杉年轻英俊的脸都显得有点憔悴。

“不搞了。”他猛地盖上笔记本的盖子，嗓音有点沙哑。

“休息一下吧。”银时衬衫的袖子撸上来，带着个黑框的眼镜，把头上的耳机摘下来，放在一边，“你基本已经找到感觉了，之前不熟悉这边，之后就快了。”

高杉倒在桌子上，偏头看着银时，随意的笑一笑：“真的？我不介意补课。”

他仿佛随意的歪着头露出一张骨相精致又凌厉的脸，眼底是素颜的黑眼圈，却又带着点少年知道自己什么样子最好看的胸有成竹的笑，带着点戏谑看着银时。

“需要的话可以找时间，现在看没这个必要。”银时居高临下和他对视，挑挑眉，带着点嘲讽，“缺觉太多会长不高的哦少年。”

高杉“切”了一声，翻身坐起来。

银时看了眼手机：“明天，还是下午一点在这里？”

高杉抬起手，清晰的用指关节敲了三下桌子，挑衅似地开口：“真人就在眼前，何必看照片呢，坂田老师。”

银时和他对视，似笑非笑：“职场骚扰？”

高杉的手臂在桌子上滑出去，整个人重新趴回桌子上，探出桌子边缘的手指勾了勾银时的皮带，询问的开口：“欢迎骚扰？”

银时叹了口气，一副我就知道这样的表情随手把包拿起来，淡淡：“看来还是有点误会啊。高杉先生——”

“叫我高杉。”高杉撇了撇嘴。

“我是你的粉丝。我对你的音乐非常喜欢，对你本人的形象也非常有好感。我从来不避讳这一点，也不介意让你知道这一点。”银时说，“但是我希望把工作和私人分开，也把追星活动和我的个人感情生活分开，明白了吗？今天我们两个合作非常愉快，我也知道你在音乐上非常敬业，才希望把话说明白。我是高杉晋助粉丝的这个事实，并不意味着我需要和你发展一些什么——这么说你可以理解吗？”

高杉趴在桌子上，眨眨眼。

万齐终于没忍住，虽然带着耳机还是忍不住嗤笑了一声，然后拎起吉他迅速的逃离了现场。

这声笑仿佛点燃了高杉的尴尬，他清了清嗓子，腰间发力坐了起来，脚蹬着椅子转了个圈——椅背向后地撞在了墙上，然后停了下来，恢复了平常性感随意的说话语调：“这个设定？自然理解。”

银时看他故作镇静的样子，心里说实话觉得有点好笑，嘴角忍不住抽了抽，不过还是稳定了下来，点点头：“那，明天见？”

高杉有风度的站起身：“自然。”

5

银时没有说谎。

他的确是那个高杉晋助的粉丝，但是作为圈子里的人，他也知道太多作品和形象于本人不同的例子，早就养成了划线的习惯。

而高杉晋助的确也是不能免俗的。

音乐里的高杉放肆不羁，同时带着某种后现代预言式的冷漠和殉教式的狂热，他的低语他的呐喊他的歌声构筑着一个光怪陆离的让人自我怀疑堕落又上升的世界。

现实中的高杉……银时有时候想，还是个小孩子呢。

高杉那时也的确过16岁没有太久，还因为成名太早现在在休学当中。

他和银时合作的确非常愉快，所以在本来预定的一首合作曲之外银时又留下来参与了一些作曲和剪辑。

高杉晋助是个很好的学生。他对于作品的严格要求甚至仿佛是他本人和音乐中他差距最大的部分，银时虽然嘴里说分清追星活动和私人感情，但是有时候对着高杉晋助仍然是忍不住多了几分照顾。

银时离开专辑制作组的第二周，半夜的时候收到了高杉的消息。

——饿。

银时嘴角抽了抽，没有理会。

过了两秒，下一条消息来了。

——快饿死了。

银时皱了皱眉头，最后还是站起身，穿上外套，一边预约了一家高杉所在工作室附近的外带，一边出了门。

他推开工作室门的一瞬间的确以为高杉把自己饿的昏过去了。

MV的布景没有完全拆掉，高杉就躺在一片瓦砾堆上一动不动，看起来很像……被饿死的尸体。

高杉最近为了MV的效果在控制体重，少年本来就在长个，时不时就低血糖，而在白色冷光下修长的手指反衬着手腕的确显得消瘦苍白。

银时吓了一跳，没脱外套就快步走过去，半跪下去拍了拍高杉的肩膀。

“高杉？”

高杉闭着眼，猛然抬手抓住银时的手，哑声：“……饿。”

还是这句。

银时被他气乐了，放下手里的外卖，打开盖子，里面食物的香气溢出来，高杉才慢慢睁开眼睛，然后翻了个身坐起来，抬手把碗拿过来，用手抓了个烧麦就往嘴里扔。

“慢点。”银时嘴角抽了抽，“这么大个人了，连个外卖都不会叫？”

“麻烦。”高杉哑声说。

银时看他吃起来，过去拿起高杉的手机看了一眼，发现的确没电了，知道高杉大概是不想让手机消息影响自己的创作状态就没充电，也就没再说什么。

他抬手帮高杉把手机充上电，收拾了一下桌子和地面上散落的东西，打开窗户换了个气，然后忍不下去的打开外卖里的水扔给高杉：“慢点吃，别噎到。”

高杉“嗯”了一声，叼着烧麦站起身，跟着银时的后面乱转。

银时低头看了看桌子上的乐稿，随口：“这个不是录完了吗？”

“还是觉得有点奇怪。”高杉含糊的说，“之后重录。”

银时奇怪：“时间来得及？”

“不知道。”高杉实事求是，“不过我现在人气高，应该能顺着我。”

“看把你厉害的。”银时嗤笑一声，扫了一眼，“改到这一步基本完全是你个人的喜好问题了，适可而止。”

“知道。”高杉懒洋洋，“你还挺会说话。”

银时了然：“和万齐他们吵架了？”

高杉默认了，把手里吃空的盒子放下，给银时带的奶茶里插了一根吸管，在后面继续一边嘬一边跟着银时。

银时没评价。高杉和万齐他们关系很紧，高杉也知道分寸，偶而吵架，没什么他劝的必要。

他抬起桌子上的乐谱，然后看到下面掉出来的英语书，手一顿。

“喂！”高杉很快的把旁边的乐谱扔回去，冷漠，“谁让你翻私人物品了。”

银时懒得理他的欲盖弥彰，看到这个倒是想起来了什么似的，随口问：“你之后上学打算怎么办？”

“上学有个屁用。”高杉随口说，“别误会了，这是以后国际仪式领奖用的。”

银时扭头看了他一眼，轻笑了一声：“想的挺远。”

“不远。”高杉随口说，“你知道我粉丝数在这一年涨了多少吗？35倍，他们那天算了。”

“从1个人涨到35个人也是35倍。”银时随口回答，不咸不淡，“恭喜恭喜。”

“啧。”高杉随口抱怨一句，然后又开口，“你知道的吧？你每次我粉丝数突破的时候都是第一个祝贺的。我都看着呢。”

高杉说的是银时的粉丝小号。高杉的大号不好关注银时的号，他也不纠结、也不建小号，就是每天都要十次八次的手动点进银时的号看他的动向。

“……嘛。”银时也大概知道高杉这个古怪的习惯，被当事人突然这么指出来的确有点脸热，含糊了一句，没回答。

“喂，银时。”高杉又问，“你的追星活动我不干涉，但是这段时间你没有对我本人产生好感？不考虑和我发展点什么？”

“闭嘴吧。”银时嘲讽，“你看看自己的样子，喝着我给你买的奶茶的未成年？”

“奶茶是你自己买的。太甜。”高杉皱眉评价，然后又说，“没叫你对我出手，你只要同意我对你出手就行了。”

银时被这个说法雷了一下，忍不住扭头看了高杉一眼。

高杉酷酷的叼着个吸管，抬眼看着他。

“我考虑考虑。”银时轻描淡写的说，抽出高杉嘴里被咬的千疮百孔的吸管，“你先去睡觉。”

6

银时以为高杉会是步步紧逼的风格，不过高杉倒也没有。

后来想了想，高杉的确提出的也不是什么告白或者追求的邀请，只是一个“发展点什么”的说法，说到底还是他自己想多了。

不过银时倒也乐得清闲。

他自己的音乐仍然在小众的圈子里发展着，而高杉的人气仿佛顺着网络坐上了火箭，继续发酵着。

他有天赋、有风格、声音好听、脸长的好看，少年成名，嚣张而特立独行，仿佛这个时代必然被宠爱的人设，一切在喧嚣之内发酵。

银时看到高杉那边曝出丑闻的时候居然有一种果然如此的感觉。

他跟踪高杉的新闻一直很紧，几乎第一时间就看到了高杉私生活混乱和多名粉丝关系不清等等等的爆料。银时总觉得这件事有点蹊跷，跟踪了一个小时，果然看到开始出现各种证人爆料等等的推进。

银时第一时间觉得有点好笑。

他平常和高杉见面的时候对方总是一副缺乏睡眠的样子，大概是没有那么大精神的。

但是与此同时——他对于高杉的私生活说实话也没有那么了解，如果真说最了解的地方，那就是……他曾经邀请自己这个粉丝做些什么的事实。

银时开始觉得这事有点嘲讽。

高杉本身就蹿红的太厉害，现在有了这个雪崩的出口，一切仿佛正好的倾覆了下来，一时间网络上嘈杂成了一团，各种各样的说法几乎不可控的发展了出去。

银时翻着手机，心里有点乱，就听到外面传来门铃声。

他一愣，有一种微妙的直觉，蹿到门口，看到门外包裹严严实实的少年身形的人，连忙打开门把人拽了进来。

“闷死了。”高杉抱怨着，把口罩帽子都拉下来。

“你……”银时看着他头顶一抹很醒目的紫色挑染，不知道该说什么。

“你看到了吧，那些……”高杉抬头，直直地看着银时的眼睛，然后浮现出一种近似于困惑的表情，“等等，你信了？”

“我没有。”银时下意识地否认。

“幸好我来了一趟。”高杉有点暴躁的抬起腿自己就往银时的公寓里走，拉开门找了瓶可乐出来，拧开瓶子，“什么也别信。没有的事。懂？没有。”

他做了个抹脖子的手势，靠在冰箱上灌了几口可乐，然后开始打开手机发消息。

“我信。”银时被他这几个动作弄得有点无奈，嘴角抽抽，“你光和我解释有什么用？”

“啊？我需要负责解释的只有你吧？”高杉随口回答，抬手玩着手机，“剩下的是我公关的事情。我打算追求的就你一个人，你他妈还给我那种表情……”

今年他个子长高了一点，不过还是没有银时高。面孔倒是又硬朗了一点，青涩完全褪去了，抬头有点不满的看了银时一眼。

银时没说话。

他感到自己有点被撩到了，只好掩饰的去拿旁边的手机。

“喂，说点什么啊。”高杉关上手机，一边说着，一边自己自觉地往里走，开始参观银时的房间。

“等……你。”银时跟上去，“没收拾，有点乱。”

不是有点乱，是非常的乱。

银时这几天忙作曲，客厅里现在基本上就是个包装盒的垃圾堆。

高杉倒是没介意，踢开两个水瓶，好奇的走到房间的一角，看着他自己的周边和专辑，扭头露齿一笑：“你还真是我的粉丝啊。”

“没瞒过你。”银时淡淡，然后提高音量，“别进卧室——”

高杉已经抬手把门推开了。

说是卧室其实只是一个客厅中隔出来的空间，高杉看着墙上醒目的自己的等身海报，神情有点莫测的后撤一步，然后扭头看银时，怀疑的：

“你这样……能睡好？”

银时终于觉得这事有点扯淡了，把高杉从自己的卧室门口拉出来，按到沙发上，一边抬手给武市发消息问他到底什么情况。

“喂，你真就那么睡？”高杉还在后面仿佛抓住了这件事不放的开口，“还是说方便那什么？会看着我〇吗——”

银时面无表情的扭头对他做了个上下动的手势：“会，满意了吧？”

高杉一愣，然后弯眼哈哈哈向后仰，靠在沙发上放声笑了起来。

“吃饭吗？”银时看了眼表，“……只有泡面。”

“不用。”高杉说，“先拍视频。显得憔悴点。”

银时一愣。

“说这件事情我会走法律程序的视频。”高杉说，“帮我扶下手机。”

银时向武市求证了一下，有点玄幻的看高杉可以说是敷衍的拍了个三句话的视频，然后发给了武市。

“拍丑了。”高杉看着，不满意的点评。

“你自己说要拍憔悴点的。”银时回答，“这样真的没问题？”

“憔悴和丑不一样。”高杉回答，“我说了吧，剩下的事让专业的公关负责，我在里面反而乱。”

银时看他吃的泡面还在那里翻社交媒体，皱了皱眉头，终于忍不住抬手把手机从高杉的手里抽出来。

“别看了，专心吃。”

社交媒体上有些话能有多难听他是知道的。高杉看着这些还能在这里吃面，实在也算是拥有钢铁般的神经。

高杉看了被没收的手机一眼，收回目光，笑了一声：“怎么？不问我后没后悔？”

银时耸耸肩：“问你这个干什么？”

“你看起来一直对我这么大的流量和炒作……不是很赞同。”高杉垂眸说。

银时一愣，然后笑笑：“一般人可能会认为这是我在妒忌。”

高杉看了他一眼，然后嘲讽道：“我知道你还没那么大上进心。所以我有时候才在想，为什么呢？”

银时没立刻回答。

“银时，我们是相似的人。喜欢音乐，有天赋，较真、不合群、骄傲——别和我说什么只有我是这样的鬼话。”高杉回答，顿了顿，“只不过我们选择的道路不一样，你觉得除了能够听懂你音乐的人之外都无所谓，我却偏偏要越来越多的人都听到我的声音——他们可以赞同、可以反对，但是我不会保持沉默。”

银时耸耸肩：“这就是为什么说你才17岁，我已经27岁了。”

“我有觉悟。”高杉把桶里的汤喝完，把方便面桶放回桌子上，抬头看着银时，眼底带着光，“我要让这个世界听到我的声音，与此相对，我也会听着他们的声音——银时，把手机还我。”

银时没说话，但是也没动。

高杉冷淡的嗤笑一声，不耐烦的抬起手，抬手自己去拿手机。

银时眼疾手快的把高杉的手机收回来，看着高杉有点愠怒的样子。

高杉其实很少生气。他看起来脾气不太好，但是大部分时候最多也就是不耐烦，更多的时候是沉浸在自己世界里。只不过现在高杉的确看起来心情不好，浑身的刺倒竖，仿佛被侵犯了领地的年轻独狼。

银时勾了勾唇角，抛了一下手里的手机。

“你管这个叫世界的声音？——所以才说年轻这一代的手机上瘾症要不得。”

高杉动作顿了顿。

“世界不是由这些人决定的，也大部分时候不是由这些组成的。”银时淡淡说，“高杉君，这个世界上什么值得听、什么不值得听，你是知道的吧？”

高杉靠回椅子上不说话了。

他这时候看起来，更像是一个单纯在生闷气的高中生。

却很可爱，让人着迷。银时心想。

高杉沉默了片刻，然后伸了个懒腰：“算了——也成。那我的消息你要帮我回复。”

“想得美。”银时没有接受这个不平等要求。

“你到底是什么态度？”高杉有点愠怒，“连我撒个娇都不满足吗？”

银时被他这个突兀的“撒娇”震住了，试探道：“那……可以？”

“哦。”高杉面无表情的说，然后站起身，毫不客气地拉开卧室的门，“我睡一会。”

银时眼睁睁的看着他钻进被自己海报注视着的单人床里，仿佛一瞬间就闭眼睡过去了。

7

其实银时知道高杉说的是对的。

他们两个从本质上很像，所以也才在冥冥之中互相吸引。但高杉就仿佛那个完美的完成品，而他就仿佛一个走错了方向的试作品，怀抱着成为什么不一样人的梦想，现在却仍然在生活中怀着借口不断挣扎。

他被高杉晋助吸引其实是一件太过正常不过的事情。

而高杉晋助于他则仿佛一个太过锐利而色彩鲜明的梦境。

因为上次和高杉合作的原因，其实他的人气最近也涨了一些。银时难得的升起了想要开一场个人live巡演的冲动，最后也把想法付诸于实施了。

上次的事件解决之后高杉没有再到过他公寓——事实上银时自己也不太在自己的公寓里停留。他准备演唱会准备的脚不沾地，前一次和高杉见面还是某次在录音棚中的擦肩而过。

高杉仍然是那样，不到18岁，随意的帽衫，头发挑染出一缕鲜明的紫，带着个遮住半边脸的墨镜，路过的时候也不说话，就是扭头抬手，对他酷酷的招招手，然后又叉着手头也不回的上楼。

他仿佛一如既往的生活在自己世界里，真实的时候可爱、神秘的时候遥远、大部分时候不笑，笑起来却如同少年这个词汇本身一样灿烂让人难以忘怀。

——高杉晋助到底是怎么看自己的。

银时有时候也在思考这个问题。

在他写歌的时候，在他排练的时候，在他有时候难得悠闲，站在阳台上发呆的时候。

这个问题仿佛对于高杉晋助的定义一般，不可能有一个统一的。

银时巡回live的最后一站在东京结束，场地是他自己也没有想到的武道馆。当他走上台的时候他突然意识到，这可能和高杉不无关系。不仅仅是因为高杉带来的所谓的人气，而是高杉明亮的双眼，他在录音棚里嗓音沙哑时却越发频繁的微笑，他随意的动作和永远不羁的目光，还有他一边吃着泡面一边漫不经心的发言。

“我要让这个世界听到我的声音。”

灯光亮起。

银时看着客满的观众席，闭上眼睛，手扶在耳麦上，又重新睁开。

不知道他这算是一个合格的粉丝还是不合格的粉丝，不知道这是因为他老了还是因为他仍然年轻，他仍然觉得这个世界怎么都好，却突然很想让一个人听到他的声音。

——让我在被爱情遗忘前准备、偶像崇拜的泪水，像日出时你的美，像初遇那样狼狈。

——给我被逃避世界的远雷、未来指导与累赘，在终曲后2:10AM的街头，向着幸福重新追随。

银时虽然歌词一般很长，但是不是在舞台上说很多话的性格，最后一曲结束之后他从舞台聚光灯的热度当中走出来，喘息着灌进一大口水，一边匆匆进入后台进行安可的准备。

只是没想到高杉在后台等着他。

银时一愣，这回是真的有点吃惊。

高杉虽然性格我行我素，但是从某种意义上很遵守做事的规则，突然出现在后台不像是他的风格。

更别提上来就是这句话：“安可要和我合唱吗？”

银时一愣。

舞台的亢奋让他没有办法很好的思考，一边下意识的脱下外套，一边有点呆愣愣的询问：“哈？”

“你看起来像是很想和我一起唱歌的样子。”高杉张开双臂，“我就来了，怎么样？”

“你怎么在……？”银时询问。

“你在东京的演唱会，我怎么会不来？”高杉说，“放心吧，没观众发现。”

银时被他这种理所当然的态度弄得大脑充血，高杉穿着简简单单的黑色短袖，打量着银时，仿佛看着银时在舞台上对于他来说是有点新鲜的事情。

“一起唱吗？”他又说，“幸福守则那首？”

“不，你等等，现在不是说这个的时候——”银时罕见的有点狼狈，“你突然过来干什么？也不是说唱就唱的，而且你出现不合适……”

“我说了，你看起来很想和我合唱的样子。”高杉抬眼看着银时，嘴角带着一丝稳操胜券的微笑，“坂田银时，答应我，我就原谅你。”

银时觉得这里面槽点太多，无从吐起，也不知道自己什么时候做了需要高杉晋助原谅的事情，但是也许是肾上腺素已经充满了他的神经，也许是旁边乐队的热情太过高涨，他就在某种梦中一样的气氛中点了头。

他和高杉有过合作，至少他的粉丝对于高杉肯定不陌生。年长的能够欣赏音乐，年轻一点的更是几乎掀翻了座椅。

安可三首歌，粉丝嗓子完全哑了，银时也有点体力透支，下台到最后还是高杉抬手扶了他一下，两个人并排着挥了挥手，回到了后台。

8

“你……高杉……”

银时也不知道该说什么好了，坐在旁边的椅子上喘息，看着高杉靠着简单的化妆台坐着，扭头整理自己凌乱了的发型。

高杉扭回头，翘着一条腿，手撑在腿上看着他。

他的身高不高，身材比例却好的很，一双修长的腿那么嚣张的支着，打量着银时。

“说吧，你又误会了什么。”银时开口。

高杉思考了一下，不紧不慢：“你最近在冷落我这件事。”

银时几乎被口水呛了一下：“……你也知道我最近在干什么。”

“嗯，所以没有打扰你。”高杉说，“但是我觉得这样不太行。”

银时翻了个白眼，实在没有体力和他斗嘴。

“银时，你在写最后那几首歌的时候想的是谁？”高杉撑着脸，淡淡开口，“是我吗？不是我吗？”

银时没什么好说的，只能假笑：“明知故问有意思吗？”

高杉眯眼笑了笑：“是吗。”

“去你妈的。”银时只能挤出这么一句，然后站起身，“你怎么来的？之后去哪儿？”

“去你公寓。”高杉挥了挥手机，“有车。”

“去我公寓干嘛。”银时问完就后悔了，警告的看了高杉一眼，示意他别干出什么惊世骇俗的事情。

“说点话呗。”高杉笑笑，“看看你最近这么忙，有没有忘记收集我的周边。”

银时：……

银时自然也是没有忘记的。

高杉站在自己最新的海报前面，看了片刻，评价道：“我果然长的还是很帅的。”

银时靠在墙上，抱着手：“您要没事，能让我有点私人空间，洗澡睡觉了吗？”

高杉又盯着自己的海报几秒，当银时开始怀疑高杉莫不是真的特别喜欢这张海报的时候，他终于重新盯着这张海报开口了：

“我自认为自己是在追求你，不过他们说我做的还不够，所以我之前又想了想——本来想在演唱会之后再找你，但是有点激动……就直接去找你了。”他顿了顿，轻笑一声，“银时，你也许还是没明白，不，也是我一直没说明白，我是真的很喜欢你的歌。不管你的歌也好，还是我的歌也好，都不是这个世界上最好的，但是我一直觉得，我们两个的歌是注定契合的。”

“第一次见到你的时候我其实感觉到了你在看着我。我觉得你似乎对我很有好感，但是表面上却又那么冷淡。”高杉轻轻笑了笑，“不过你现在也是这样的。银时，你喜欢我喜欢的不行，而你也知道我喜欢你，却总喜欢把我往外推。为什么呢？把这件事情想的太难了？还是把我想的太好了？”

“高杉——”银时开口。

“听我说完。”高杉打断他的话，“我们都知道那些说法都只是说法而已，我很不幸没有什么超能力也没有什么神秘的身份，只是一个再普通不过的写歌唱歌的人而已。银时，我喜欢你的音乐，也喜欢你的样子和性格，我觉得我们很相配，想要和你谈一场普普通通的恋爱，在一起讨论讨论音乐写写歌，在一起吃吃饭上上床，这就是我所想的，如此而已。即便我知道你在我身上追求的可能不是这些，即便我知道你在我身上看到的更多的是我的音乐和我的理想、那个更好的却又不完全是我的我，你对我笑的样子却又总让我有那么一些勇气，让我觉得你能够接受那个普通的我，让我觉得我们应该在一起试试。”

高杉扭头，看向银时。

——他很紧张。

银时第一次意识到这一点。

“我已经十八岁了，银时。”高杉说，“我生日的时候你在SNS上祝福了我，却没有私下里给我发消息，我当时真的很生气——但是不管怎么说，我十八岁了。可以正式考虑一下和我在一起这件事了吗？”

银时没有立刻回答。

他不知道如何形容自己的心情——就仿佛高杉把他的心脏握住，狠狠的捣碎，又不知道怎么样给重新装回去了一样。

“如果我答应你。”他努力让自己的语调轻松，“你就原谅我了？”

“一码归一码。”高杉偏头看着他，似乎在努力辨认着他回答这话的意思。

他这种表情并不罕见，因为面无表情的缘故，这时候总显出一种少年的执拗，让银时仿佛心里被狠狠的戳了一下。

他抬起手微微一拉高杉，没再说话，抬头轻轻和他接吻。

银时开头开的轻柔，高杉却回应的猛烈，他猛然一个转身，把银时按在墙上，微微抬着头，腿抵着他的双腿，生涩和凶狠的吻着他。银时本来就没什么体力，被他捏得下巴发疼眼前发黑，最后还是抬腿顶了高杉一下，才让他后退了一点。

“停——停！”银时抓狂，“你能不能别这么〇求不满。”

高杉微微低着头，抬眼看向银时。

该死的居然有点无辜。银时绝望的想。

“又不是生离死别。”他无奈而艰难的说，“我真累了，先放我去洗个澡。”

“一起？”高杉跟在他后面说。

“不……随你吧。”银时最后还是改变了主意。

高杉勾了勾唇角，抬腿跟了上去。

“不做到最后。”银时警告的看着他，“我知道你肯定提前准备了东西，那也不行。”

“哦。”高杉嘴角抽了抽，“……我在你眼里是个什么形象。”

“你觉得呢？”银时嘲讽，“你没准备？”

“准备了。”

“对了，你过来的事情和武市他们说了吗？”

“……”

“现在给我去说。”

“不许趁我不在的时候洗完。要泡澡。”

“闭嘴。”

9

关于互攻的作者设定解释剧场

某天，半夜。

银时被高杉折腾的腰疼，躺在床上看着他拎着两瓶水走过来，递过来一瓶给银时，然后重新翻身钻进了被子里。

银时警惕的离高杉远了点。

高杉看他喝完水，把瓶子接过来随手往地上一扔，然后扭头，枕着胳膊开口：“你没想过换个位置？”

银时沉默片刻，用一副看智障的样子看着高杉：“……你来真的？”

“总要试一试。”高杉解释，“否则每次你看起来很舒服的时候我都会好奇到底是怎么舒服，你看起来不怎么舒服的时候我又想不到怎么才能提高——”

他看起来是的确很认真的在想这个事情。

银时真心觉得高杉时不时真的会跨过天才一线来到另一个世界。

“……成吧。”他顿了顿，“下次试？”

“你不情愿也不用。”高杉看了一眼银时便秘的表情，补充道，“我也可以自己试着——”

“闭嘴吧你。明天就〇爆你。”银时冷漠，“睡觉。”

高杉觉得银时心情有点不太好，想了想没想出来为什么，觉得倒也不是很重要，于是往前蹭了蹭把人抱住，闭上了眼睛。

注：如果有既视感，高杉的有些时间线的确参考了Billie Eilish。如果本身不知道这个就不用在意了！


End file.
